Nya and Shion Hibiki
Nya (ニャルラト Nyarurato) and Shion Hibiki (響詞音 Hibiki Shion) are a mamodo team that appear during the filler Magic Mirror Arc of the Zatch Bell! anime. Although only appearing in few episodes and flashbacks, they are characters in the second series of the Card Game produced by Bandai. Nya Nya is a mamodo who most resembles a cat, but with all mamodo, has special abilities. Her spell power revolves around Transformation. She found her book owner Shion when she wandered into Shion's house one day. They instantly became close, Nya comforting Shion with her tough ordeal of losing her parents in an accident. Shion soon discovered that mamodo would come after them, and if Nya's book was burned, they would be seperated. They desperately struggled until a mamodo named Grisor found them. He told them how if they could find the other two pieces of his mirror, and be together forever. Fortunately they found one of the pieces during their struggles. Soon, Nya met Zatch, who coincidentally found one of the mirror pieces while swimming. After trying to steal the mirror piece, they finally got Zatch alone in Mochinoki Park. After asking for the mirror a last time, it was revealed that Nya was, too, a mamodo. Nya, after using her first spell, stops it early, revealing her distress in battling Zatch. After a depressing battle, Zatch willingly gave them the last piece of the mirror. They soon continued to reunite all the pieces of the mirror, which afterwards, Grisor stole it, and with the help of Dr. Hakase, his book owner, managed to evade them enough to reach him. They used the mirror to multiply Grisor's power, making him monstrously huge. After badly hurting Nya, Shion used herself as a shield to aid Nya. Grisor shot his spell at the two, and Nya jumped up just in time to push herself and Shion out of it's path, unfortunately, resulting in Nya's book catching fire. After realizing this, Nya tried with the last of her stength to comfort Shion in their tearful goodbye. Shion Hibiki Shion Hibiki is at first a positive, cheery, and outgoing girl. She transfers to Mochinoki Middle School, where Kiyo attends. Upon arriving, every male student took extreme infatuation with her, pummeling her with questions and trying to get her attention. After introducing herself, Nya, her "pet cat", reveals herself, much to the chagrin of the principal. All of the male students, excluding Kiyo, try to persuade the principal into letting Nya stay, using the facts that Kiyo brings a kid to school, (in which, Kiyo proceeds to exclaim he doesn't bring him, Zatch comes of his free will,) and that even the principal himself brings his wife, so he lets it pass. Zatch, who appears in his usual gym bag suit, proceeds to meet Nya, and they instantly become friends. Shion, taking interest in Kiyo, decides to walk with him after school since Zatch and Nya had become friends, stating that Nya never became friends with someone so quickly. After talking, a mamodo, Cut n' Paste appears, asking for (Zatch's) piece of the mirror. Kiyo converses Shion to go home, and following the battle, they return. Shion took immediate interest in Zatch's mirror, into which she asked to have it. Zatch refused, and after a multitude of attempts to take it, Shion finally corners Zatch alone in Mochinoki Park. After demonstrating Nya's special abilities, she reveals Nya's book, and the fact he is a mamodo, in which they proceed to attack. After failing to take the mirror due to Nya's doubt once, they proceed to use their strongest attack. Kiyo arrives, in time to use Zaker to stop the spell from hurting Zatch. Kiyo demanded to know what was going on, and Shion flinched, and said that they were destined to battle. Kiyo explained that even though they would have to fight someday, they could be friends now and stop evil mamodo. After attacking again, it is revealed that Shion is really a lonely girl. Her parents died in an accident six months prior to the present story, and she fell into a depth of despair, constantly crying. Then, Nya wondered into her house, and he filled the void of comfort she was longing. Struggling, they met Grisor and Dr. Hakase, who told them if they could find the other two pieces of his mirror, they could forego the battles and stay together forever. Zatch, understanding their suffering, willingly gave his piece of the mirror. After meeting Grisor and reuniting the pieces, he steals it, evading them enough to get to his book owner, Hakase. It is revealed that the story they told them was a lie and the mirror did nothing they said it would. After mutliplying their power with the mirror, they destroy Nya's book, and a tearful goodbye leaves Shion paralyzed with sadness. Zatch and Kiyo proceed to battle Grisor, spouting that they could never forgive Grisor for what he did to Shion and Nya, how they lied to them and used them, then crushed their dreams. After hearing their encouraging words, Shion realized that while Nya did so much for her, she never did anything for Nya, not even going as far to properly protect her spellbook. She gathers her strength and attacks Dr. Hakase, causing him to drop the mirror. After knocking her out of consciousness, Grisor unleashed his final attack, while Zatch uses Bao Zakeruga. Dr. Hakase then discovers that he cracked the mirror when Shion made him drop it. Grisor's power faded away, and he returned to the mamodo world. Following the next day, the principal reveals Shion is transferring to a different school, in which Kiyo then runs to find Shion with Zatch, saying goodbye. Shion is then seen running off, promising Nya that she'll be ok from now on. Both Shion and Nya make an appearance in a flashback while Zatch sleeps in Episode 42. Trivia: They are only shown in anime, not manga. Nya’s ranking in anime is unknown. Spells Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mamodo Category:non-humanoid Mamodo Category:Anime-Only Category:Female Characters Category:Current Battle Mamodo Category:Female Mamodo Category:Mochinoki Middle School Characters